Mirar
Mirar is an immortal - also known as a Wild - who has the gift of healing. He is described as having blue eyes and blond-white hair. Mirar is the founder of the Dreamweavers and he openly opposed the Circlian gods because of their actions prior to the War of the Gods. For this the Gods ordered Juran to kill him and he was buried under the ruins of the Dreamweaver House in Jarime. Leiard finds himself with more link memories than usual of Mirar's and he ultimately becomes a presence in his mind. They often argue as Leiard always differs from Mirar's ideals. Dreamweaver Elder Arleej advised him to Mind Link with his new student Jayim to help dispel the fragment of Mirar and assert Leiard's identity. Mirar is the reason why Leiard hates and fears being around the White. However although he is opposed to the idea of Leiard bedding Auraya, he is quiet when she is around. Mirar starts to take control of Leiard's body more and more, and he eventually beds one of Rozea's whores, scaring Auraya away. After the war, Mirar took Leiard's body and used his knowledge of healing to treat the wounded. They healed Tryss, and many others until Emerahl notices Leiard, mistaking him for Mirar. She takes him with her to Si to sort out his identity. In Si, Emerahl learns that she can call for both of the identities, as she tries to work out which is the true owner of the body. She explains that she and others have been having a dream which must be being projected by a Dreamweaver. They connect via Dream Link to explore the dream, and Mirar notices that he is the one projecting the dream but hadn't noticed. The symbolism of the dream - the White Tower representing Juran breaking the Dreamweaver House which breaks Mirar's body - leads Emerahl to conclude that in fact Mirar is the true identity. When under the rubble, Mirar created a new identity, one with the opposite personality of his own, so that he could remain unnoticed by the White and the Circlian Gods. By the time his body had healed enough, he had forgotten all about Mirar. Unable to leave the cave, Emerahl begins to teach him how to hide his thoughts before leaving him to search for other Wilds. A few days later he is approached by the Siyee. They ask him, under the alias of Wilar, for cures to help a sick member, in return for food and drink. One day Tyve asks him if he can go to his Tribe to heal the Siyee as more were getting ill and showing signs of Hearteater. Despite knowing the land was difficult, Mirar agrees and heads there, with the help of Tyve. While he was travelling, Reet and Tyve developed a system of ropes to allow Mirar to travel easily from bower to bower, as they were arranged up in the trees, rather than on the ground. Mirar was able to help many Siyee, but ultimately it turned into an epidemic, infecting people in other Tribes. Auraya arrives from the Open, and at first is cold towards Mirar. They both knew the Siyee were more important than their problems, so worked together to help the Siyee. Mirar had the advantage of better healing knowledge, but was unable to reach the bowers quickly, whereas Auraya had the opposite issue. Eventually he asks her if she wants to learn the healing method, but Auraya first wanted to consult her fellow White. The Gods declined her and so Mirar and Auraya had to keep working as before. Many in isolated Tribes, such as the Temple Mountain Tribe, died because they could not reach them in time. Huan changes her mind and allows Auraya to learn the healing method, so Mirar teaches her. In the brief second when Mirar's mind is open, Huan looks into his mind and sees that he is truly Mirar. Unbeknownst to Mirar, Huan orders Auraya to kill him, to which she concludes that he doesn't deserve to die. Auraya attacks Mirar, and to show her the truth Mirar decides to open his mind to her. She eventually tells him to leave Northern Ithania, or she might change her mind and kill him. With the help of Arleej, he escapes to Sennon where he stole a dinghy and started sailing towards Southern Ithania. In Avven, Mirar starts working as a Dreamweaver again. A patient, Rikken, asks Mirar to go with him to Dekkar's capital, Kave, as it was his last wish before he died. After his death, Mirar left to find the Dreamweaver House in the city. He stays there among his people, but tries to prevent them learning his true identity, despite the rumours that Mirar had returned. He is frequently visited by Dardel who tries to get into his bed, and succeeds, but his thoughts keep turning to Auraya. After consulting Emerahl, Mirar decides to show his true identity, and contacts Arleej. He assures her that he does not want to take over her status and that she would still be the Dreamweaver Elder. He goes to the House Leader Tintel to acknowledge who he really is, which ultimately scares away Dardel. Mirar was soon invited to join the Fourth Voice Genza in proceeding over the election of the next High Chieftain of Dekkar. He accepts and travels to the city, helping with healing where needed. During his time in Dekkar, he is invited to the Pentadrian Sanctuary in Glymma, and after consulting Emerahl, he agrees. They travel through the strange towns of Bottom and Top before crossing the remaining distance by windboat. When reaching Glymma, he is told that Auraya is also a guest, and so they talk during the night via dream links. They planned what they would do the next day to keep up the pretense of enemies, lying to the Pentadrians. Imenja proposes to Mirar that he help them during the impending war, and Mirar reminds her that they don't take sides, that he could only defend, and that he didn't speak for all the Dreamweavers. After learning that Auraya was being held prisoner by Nekaun, he notifies Emerahl, and they agreed that he had to try to free her without being noticed, as that would endanger the position of Dreamweavers in Southern Ithania. Mirar continued to talk to Auraya every day, to give her hope and company. One day, he enters with Nekaun to see how was she doing, and he recommends a healer, as she was dying. Emerahl later dream linked with the other Immortals to tell them of her discovery about killing gods. Mirar suggests telling Auraya some of what she had learnt to persuade her to help their cause. Mirar later realises that his only way of saving Auraya would be to accept Imenja's deal that she would give Auraya to him if he helped them in the Circlian invasion. Mirar accompanied the Voices with the Pentadrian army to The Isthmus where the battle would take place. Later, when they arrived to the Pentadrian camp at night, Mirar was summoned by Danjin, who begged him to change his mind about helping the Pentadrians. He couldn't agree, as it would mean killing Auraya. The next day, before the battle begun, the Wilds learned that Auraya had escaped, but she was heading away from the battle. Mirar asked her to help them. She agreed and returned to kill the gods. After the armies begin to return in confusion, Mirar takes Auraya away with the other Wilds. Emerahl gives some of her treasure to her, and Mirar follows to help Auraya find it. She thanks him for giving her hope and courage, and kisses him lightly before walking on. Mirar's next plans were to roam Ithania, looking after the Dreamweavers. Category:Article Category:The Age of the Five Trilogy Category:Ithania Characters Category:People Category:Dreamweaver Category:Gifted de:Mirar